The invention relates to a tool, such as a saw or a knife, comprising a hollow handle and a blade member that is movable alternatively into a storage position or a position of use, in the storage position the blade member being surrounded by the handle and protected inside it and in the position of use the blade member protruding from the blade as an extension of the handle, the blade member being lockable by locking means in relation to the handle either into the storage position or the position of use. When the blade member is in the storage position, the handle serves as a casing for the blade member.
A problem with tools of the above type is that the locking means for locking the blade into the storage position are unintentionally open or loose when the tools are to be left hanging in the storage position, and thus the blade member may fall out of the handle, i.e. its casing. The risk of unintentional opening or loosening of the locking means is particularly high when a person is walking and carries a tool hanging in the storage position from a belt of a garment. In that case the locking means are liable to loosen or open.